gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous
|image = KardinalOffishallAkonSeanPaul–Dangerous.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto Episoeds for Liberty City |radio station = The Beat 102.7 |artist = Kardinal Offishall ft. Akon and Sean Paul |genre = Canadian hip hop |year = 2007}} is a song performed by the rapper Kardinal Offishall featuring Akon and Sean Paul featured in the radio station The Beat 102.7 in'' Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City''. Lyrics :Kardinal Offishall :Re-mix!!!! Kardinal!!! Sean Paul!!! Akon!! Re-mix!!! :Kardinal!!! Sean-A-Paul!!! Akon!! Re-mix!!! :Akon (Sean Paul) :Girl I can't notice but to :Notice you, noticin me :From across the room, I can see it :And can't stop myself from lookin and :Noticin you, noticin me :Watch out I've seen her type before :That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS :That girl is a BAD GIRL!! I've seen her type before :She's so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS :That girl is a BAD GIRL!! Yeahh :(YO YO YO YO! Refix the remix!!!!) :1: Kardinal Offishall :Dangerous!!! That's her song :Hips like Beyonce looks like Solange :Body like Serena fit like Venus :Everyone I know I'm tryin to give them the (AY!!! AY!!!) :Bad like she bad with money like Oprah :She wine to the reggae, bubble to soca :Cool like Taraji sweet like Nicole :Scherzinger like Sharwhen she comin from the cold :Tall like Keri and sing like Estelle :Legs like Amerie and she don't tell :When she kiss, a down ass chick like Lil' Kim :She ready for the camera Kim Kardashian :Curves like Melissa, tough like Michelle (OBAMA!!!!) :All day the queen like Mary J. :Good like Keyshia, young like Ri Ri :Sayin ain't that Kardinal on the TV, you see me!!! :Remix, Kardinal, Akon, Sean Paul :Take our ting right straight to di wall :Dig it out tun it out now everybody shout one two!!! :Akon (Sean Paul) :Girl I can't notice but to :Notice you, noticin me :From across the room, I can see it :And can't stop myself from lookin and :Noticin you, noticin me :Watch out I've seen her type before :That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS :That girl is a BAD GIRL!! I've seen her type before :She's so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS :That girl is a BAD GIRL!! Yeahh :(Sean-A-Paul, Akon, Kardinal weh we tell dem!!!!) :2: Sean Paul (Kardinal Offishall) :Inna mi ride mi a di king wid di crown just cruisin along :Hot girls dem deh pon di street (Whole heap!!!) :Gal a mash up man brain and a mash up man mind :Dem a girls mek mi feel complete :Some a park or step to di club all a tinkin a car dem a stand up and a pree :This woman deh a eyes up di Dutty and a gwaan like she waan come gimme di heat :All few a dem pack up and now mi waan it Har man just stand up and guardin on it :She's dangerous so don't tek fah granted :Har appetite for sex she waan mi plant it :Blatantly she waan fi flaunt it :Showin mi how much she waan mi on it :Waan mi con it she waan mi stamp it :Wid di lethal weapon dat she waan mi slam it :Mi wink and mi read fi palm it :She wink back and she waan mi bomb it :Excitement she waan mi carve it (HOLD UP SEAN!!!!!!) :YO YO YO YO!!! :Akon Girl I can't notice but to :Notice you, noticin me :From across the room, I can see it :And can't stop myself from lookin and :Noticin you, noticin me :Watch out I've seen her type before :That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS :That girl is a BAD GIRL!! I've seen her type before :She's so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS :That girl is a BAD GIRL!! Yeahh :3: Kardinal Offishall :Just gotta remember she's dangerous, she's dangerous, she's dangerous :Cause she's a bad, bad girl!!!! :She's dangerous, she's dangerous, she's dangerous :Cause she's a bad, bad girl!!!! :Figure eight, good body shape :When she on the dance floor, gyal dem irate :When she do her t'ing man can't walk straight :That biscuit fi soak up e'ry-t'ing on her plate :Bad heels like Jessica Peete :I'm tryin to give homegirl Sex and the City-titty :Itty bitty waistline, moves with the baseline :One lick of punch, I'm fine - JAH! :Akon Girl I can't notice but to :Notice you, noticin me :From across the room, I can see it :And can't stop myself from lookin and :Noticin you, noticin me :Watch out I've seen her type before :That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS :That girl is a BAD GIRL!! I've seen her type before :She's so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS :That girl is a BAD GIRL!! Yeahh :Kardinal Offishall :Kardi! Sean Paul! Akon! Video Category:GTA IV + Episodes songs Category:Beat 102.7